


Seductive Children

by MagicalSourRomantee



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalSourRomantee/pseuds/MagicalSourRomantee
Summary: Gon finds an unknown potion that has some sort of strange effect, though Killua and Gon had no clue what they were getting into. After drinking the strange liquid, their life is changed completely as the two become what they never wanted to be, animals. How exactly will their relationship remain the same if they are stuck as Animals; and what exactly would happen to their feelings?
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	1. Love Potion

It had been a long time since Gon got back to our hotel room, that I was almost tempted to go looking for him. It was seriously pitch black out the window and I really was worried about him. Reaching my hand onto the door handle, unable to take waiting any longer, Gon practically bursted into the room which made me hit my head.

"Killua, Killua, look at what a nice lady gave me as a present for helping her!" Holding up some sort of unknown potion, I was practically pissed off beacuse of him. Flexing out my fingers, I gave him a deadly glare.

"You want me to kick you out, beacuse I will!" Awkwardly laughing to himself he swiftly apologized to me. "Geez; anyway what was it you were saying about some sort of potion?"

"This nice lady gave it to me, it supposedly increases your power potency, but has a strange side effect." how suspicious this was is more than obvious, but that idiot didn't have a single clue it seems.

"Drop that right now, we don't even know what it does in the first place! Are you an idiot or something, what if it's poisonous?!" Regardless he started to drink the potion without a care in the world; ripping it away from my black haired friend, I was clearly annoyed with him.

"Weird, nothing is happening, see it wasn't anything dangerous. You should try it too Killua, it doesn't even taste that bad." Looking at the half filled potion in detest, Gon was doing his best to encourage me into drinking it, not that I particularly wanted to. "It didn't hurt me, I'm sure it's just fine."

Breathing out a deep sigh, I looked at him out of the corner of my eye, honestly unable to say no to him even if I wanted to. "Well, if it's poisonous at least we'll die together." Downing the rest of the object I held within my hands, I already knew this was a bad idea, but what else could I do?

It was just as he said, it tasted just fine and there were no side effects. It didn't make sense though, if it really was as great as the lady told him, why was it completely harmless in the first place? "This is weird, maybe that lady you met got tricked into thinking it actually did something when she received the potion?"

"Maybe...oh well, I'm starving so let's get something to eat." He said with a cheerful face on him. Before we could get out the door though, our bodies were suddenly sparkling that it was almost blinding; only seconds afterwards, our body popped out the weirdest fluffy shapes that I've ever seen.

We just plain stared at eachother in way too much confusion and uncertainty. Once we finally regained our consciousness, we weren't exactly sure how to react in the first place.

"Gon, why do you look like an Inu...what exactly was in that potion?" I could see both a dog's fluffy ears and brown tail; whatever was in the potion, it was obviously nothing good.

"You look like some sort of Neko....I wonder if they are real?" Reaching up to the top of my head, I could feel him messing with my cat ears, which instantly sent my face blushing a bright red. For some reason, even his slightest touch was making me lose my voice.

"N-Nnnn...Ahhh!" Quickly covering my mouth, I was more than embarrassed; thankfully Gon stopped rubbing my ears. I hadn't even realized it at first, but my white seeming tail was flowing ever so slightly back and forth due to all this.

"Killua, did you just...?" Shaking my head like my life depended on it, the both of us were blushing a bright pink beacuse of this. The worst part was that we had no idea on how to get rid of our certain 'animal problem'.

"M-Maybe we can find that lady and convince her to reverse what happened to us...if she isn't gone already. I know that I met her in the park, she is probably not far from there."

"Do you remember what she looked like though?" Gon instantly went silent, which only made me whack him in the head. "Just great; what are we going to do now if we're stuck as god damn animals and no way to cure it?!"

"Sorry Killua...." Placing a single finger to my ears, I just find the courage to get mad at those brown pupils that looked much too innocent. "I'll figure out some way to fix this, alright?"

"It's fine, we should get some rest first, it's really late and who knows where she went. We can figure this out tomorrow, and we can fix this in no time at all, alright?" Nodding his head, the two of us got into our beds; though before I could drift off into slumber, I felt something under my covers.

Turning towards the source, I noticed that Gon had snuck under my blankets and was clinging to me way too close for comfort; meanwhile he was digging his face into my chest. "It feels much nicer sleeping together." He told me, but even I had to admit that I wanted to just as much; whatever had been in that potion, it was seriously going to be a lot of trouble for the both of us.


	2. Love Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon finds an unknown potion that has some sort of strange effect, though Killua and Gon had no clue what they were getting into. After drinking the strange liquid, their life is changed completely as the two become what they never wanted to be, animals. How exactly will their relationship remain the same if they are stuck as Animals; and what exactly would happen to their feelings?

Opening my eyes ever so slightly, I felt still a little groggy, but did my best to wake up regardless. Though, only a few minutes afterward; I noticed something oddly fluffy in front of my face making it somewhat hard to move. Peering downward, I noticed Gon had wrapped himself around my body while we were sleeping and his mouth was peacefully lying on my neck; meanwhile he was acting completely oblivious to the entire thing.

Somewhat blushing, I instantly kicked him off the bed as fast as I possibly could. Landing on the ground with a loud thud, he was instantly awake and very furious with me as he sat up. "What the hell did you do that for?! ....My head hurts now...."

"What do you think YOU were doing that for?!" Completely confused, he tilted his head at me while trying to figure out what exactly I was talking about. In the meantime he stood up and started to change out of his night time clothes. "We should get going after we eat something, I guess."

"Yea, besides I never got to eat anything last night meet you down there!" He told me before dashing out of the room and down the stairway. Stretching my arms into the air, I slid out of the bed underneath me and slipped on some black and purple clothing for the day.

Stepping down the stairway, I found Gon waiting anxiously for me. "Why is he so relaxed in the first place, has he forgotten that we are animals? Idiot." Going up to him, he handed me some food and a drink before devouring his own meal.

"Where do ooo think...we'll be going todaw?" He muttered out between each bite, making it somewhat hard for me to understand what he was saying but thankfully I had gotten enough of a clue what it was.

"Well, you should be able to remember where you found her right? It's the best we got right now so let's start there." Nodding his head, he finished his food in no time at all. Unfortunately I was still eating my own, so Gon was forced to wait until I was done; once I was finished though, we were on our way not long after.

"So, where exactly did you meet her again? I think you said it was by the park you went to yesterday, right?" I asked him out of curiosity, which he quickly agreed to while taking me to the same place he went to before. "Let's just hope we can find out anything about that girl."

After talking with eachother for a little bit, the two of us were finally able to make it to our destination. Looking around at the sights around us, there wasn't much to help us so Gon went around trying to ask people about it. It took us a while but we finally found someone that had a bit of knowledge about this whole thing.

"Sir, did you remember seeing a lady yesterday that had a whole bunch of bags from shopping?" Thinking to himself, he tilted his head in response before looking like he had remembered something.

"You mean that lady with blonde hair that was carrying more bags than she actually needed? Yeah, I remember her, I think she left to some hotel room nearby." Quite pleased with ourselves, we thanked the man for his efforts and started to search around for where she was with the little info we had.

"I wonder where she is...did she really get that far away? It's only been one day, there's no way she could've gotten too far that we'll never be able to find her; you don't think that blonde lady got out of the town before morning do you?"

"She better not have! If we can't find her then we'll be stuck as animals forever; other than the fact that I will show you no mercy for doing this to us." Quickening his pace, it was obvious he was trying to keep as much distance from me that he possibly could.

We were searching for what seemed like hours that by the time we had given up we could see the sun rising high within the sky. "Just great...what do we do now?"

"We could try calling Leorio and Kurapika, maybe they might be able to help us!" Quickly backing away from him, I put my hands up in front of me while trying to keep out of range; Gon didn't exactly understand but decided to call them anyway.

"Leorio, Kurapika, hey; umm...we have a bit of a problem we were hoping you could help us with. ....Yeah....Ok, I'll set you up so you can look for yourself." He spoke to them, turning on a screen that made it possible for us to see them and vice versa in no time at all.

"Gon, Killua, what's the matter....? Why exactly do you look like an Inu, what did you get yourself into?" Leorio asked us, looking over the ears and tail that Gon had on him.

"Well....I sort of got this potion from a nice lady I didn't exactly know, and it kind of ended up with turning me and Killua into animals of a sort. We don't know where she went or how to reverse it in the slightest; we're kind of in a jam and was hoping you could help." I could easily hear them laughing at us already.

"Both of you got tricked into drinking an unknown potion; If you're a dog then what animal is Killua?" Kurapika said between the small bit of laughter coming out of him, which only made me aggravated.

"Oh, Killua turned into the opposite of me, see he's a Cat." Turning the phone over to me, I was instantly spinning around so that the two couldn't see my face beacuse I was embarrassed enough by this point. "We really do look like animals don't we?"

"You guys are so adorable looking aren't you?" The two teased us which only made me send them a fierce glare. Even so, their teasing continued, mainly beacuse no matter what they said there was nothing we could exactly do about it.

"Stupid, why did you let them see me in the first place damnit!" I yelled at Gon, who scratched his cheek awkwardly. It was bad enough they had to see us like this, we weren't exactly having the best time with it either; according to them though, this was apparently a 'good thing.' and 'it made us even more cute than ever.'

"Instead of making fun of us just tell us if you know anything about a potion that turns someone into a half animal, half human." Doing their best to control their laughter, Kurapika and Leorio nodded their heads.

"Depending on the time the transformation took place, it will either wear out after a certain amount of time, or it will need a sort of cure to fix it. We've never heard of anything like it, but we can do some research and call you if we find out anything ok?" Giving Kurapika and Leorio a sweet smile, Gon finally hung up the phone; afterward he did his best to calm my temper.


	3. Love Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon finds an unknown potion that has some sort of strange effect, though Killua and Gon had no clue what they were getting into. After drinking the strange liquid, their life is changed completely as the two become what they never wanted to be, animals. How exactly will their relationship remain the same if they are stuck as Animals; and what exactly would happen to their feelings?

"What are we supposed to do now since Leorio and Kurapika are going to take a while I assume?" I still wasn't exactly happy about the whole situation, but I refused to pout over it.

"Well...why don't we go get some Chocolate Robots, that should lighten the mood right?" I didn't even hesitate at the mention of Chocolate Robots; so I stepped away towards the closest candy shop that I could find. Gon followed along at the same pace as me.

Once we got there, I started to search the few aisles around us for any sight of the candy Gon mentioned. "Look Gon, here's the Chcolate Robots, hurry up we need to buy it before anyone else can." Pulling my black haired friend along with me, I grabbed onto as much candy that I could.

"I want all of this please." I told the Cashier who nodded his head hesitantly, then took my money. Although, Gon tried to stop me by taking away most of the Candy that I grabbed onto, but I refused to let him.

"You can't keep spending all your money on Chocolate Robots! We're broke enough as it is, put them back, I can't keep letting you buy them all!" Gon complained, but I didn't care in the slightest and grabbed them all before he could do anything about it. Pushing him out of the store, he was clearly agitated with me.

"It's not that bad, look on the bright side, we both get half of the candy and we can enjoy all of the delicious flavors. Don't worry so much."

"That doesn't help anything, go put them back right now!" There wasn't much he could do about it though, so in the end he was forced to give up and eat his share of Chocolate while we strolled down the concrete in front of us. My tail started to flow back and forth again, while I started to enjoy each and every one from the packet in my hands, smiling with outmost happiness.

By the time I finished the first packet, Gon took away the rest of the candy from me. "You can have this back tonight, it's your punishment for spending all of our money.

"But Gon-" Turning his head away from me, it was clear his stubbornness wasn't going to go away anytime soon. I swore that if this keeps up I'm going to die from candy withdrawal.

After walking for a little bit I kept trying to think of something for us to do, but nothing was coming to mind. Eventually, I decided on trying to practice on some of our abilities; but strangely enough there was something wrong with my body.

"Hey Gon, can you use any of your abilities?" Trying his best to use some of them, it was as if nothing was working. I couldn't understand what happened to our powers in the first place and could only come to the conclusion that it was some sort of side effect. "Think this might be a side effect from that Potion?"

Nodding his head, he gave up on attempting anything further. "We at least have our Nen, though I'm not sure if it's going to do much for keeping us safe or not. Though I don't really think we have much of a choice."

"What can we do now then, I can't really think of anything more we can do." Breathing out a sigh, we did our best to think of something but nothing was coming to mind. After a little more thought, we decided to figure out a little more about our transformation.

"Let's see...we know it makes us act like the animal we are; for example what happened with your ears, right?" He wasn't wrong and beacuse of how Gon was being so clingy, I could assume that we're definitely going to be acting more like animals than ever. "But how much of this side effect will do that to us?"

"Well, I guess we'll have to find out won't we? Although considering what has happened already, I think we should take into account that it may or may not effect us pretty strongly, let's just hope it doesn't go too far. Is there anything else you can think of?"

"Hmmm....I don't think so, unless you count how our bodies seem to be acting weirdly, but I guess we'll find out soon enough won't we?" He told me, but my anxiety wasn't exactly easing up at the moment, especially beacuse I had no clue what was going to happen to us.

"Let's just think this over and see if we can stop it from occurring any further." I replied, letting my feet thunder across the ground under me while we looked around the town. There wasn't much we could think about doing right now, so we kept our talk small and tried to think of anything that might help.


	4. Love Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon finds an unknown potion that has some sort of strange effect, though Killua and Gon had no clue what they were getting into. After drinking the strange liquid, their life is changed completely as the two become what they never wanted to be, animals. How exactly will their relationship remain the same if they are stuck as Animals; and what exactly would happen to their feelings?

We went through the entire day doing our best, but the only conclusion we could come to is holding back our instincts; though, such a simple task wasn't as easy as anyone honestly would've thought it would be. "At least we're back to the hotel, I'm starved."

"Beacuse someone spent all our money, all we have for food is the candy you bought." Rubbing behind my head while apologizing, we sat on the stairs that led up to our room. Giving me the small box they all lied within, the two of us started to eat, until I starting feeling an overwhelming urge to stare at Gon. "Is something wrong Killua?"

Without even thinking about it, I ate some of the candy in his hands before licking the chocolate off of his thin fingers. Surprisingly, his fingers were more soft than I had even thought they would be; and with each soft lick of my tongue running across each one, the taste was too much that I just couldn't stop. I wasn't sure why, but I was loving every second.

Ripping his fingers away after only a moment, he was practically panicking. I could see his face blushing before yelling at me. "K-Killua don't do that, I'm not Chocolate if you haven't noticed!"

"Eh? Sorry I don't know what came over me, I sort of just did it..." The both of us awkwardly laughing at eachother, we went back to our snacks while not saying anything further to each other. Though out the corner of my eye I noticed Gon wagging his tail immensely with his ears down; I couldn't get what came over me or even why it tasted so amazing that I got so caught up in it.

It really did make me wonder what Gon was thinking during it. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Gon finally got up and walked away to our room with his share of Chocolate. Still munching on my own, I still couldn't help wondering why my instincts were so out of control.

It was seeming practically impossible to get this out of my mind, so I went back to our room for some sort of distraction. Once there, I found Gon eating Chocolate Robots on the edge of his bed; once he noticed me, he waved at me with a kind smile. Grabbing a book out of my bag, I went towards Gon who was watching me peacefully, and sat next to him.

"Wanna read together?" I asked him, letting the item fall between our laps. He didn't seem to be that hard to convince beacuse in all honesty he was always really easygoing about things.

"Which book is this?" Gon wondered, looking over at the Title. "Hey, Mito used to read this one when I was really small, where did you find this?"

"Remember when I went to get us books while you went to explore the new town we were in? I found it in there and thought it looked interesting, I didn't know you and Mito read it together."

"Yea...she used to read me all kinds of books when I was little. This one was my favorite, though after she stopped, I never saw it again." Reading each simple word that could be seen in front of our eyelids, we spent a long time enjoying ourselves; though we were starting to get tired after a little bit.

"Thanks for the book Killua, we should read more later." Starting to ruffle my silver colored hair with a giant grin on his face; I picked up his hand and placed it back onto his lap. Crossing my arms, I peered away from him. "Sorry...I thought it would be alright if it was just your hair...."

"Ya know this isn't fair that I'm the only one who has to go through this!" Rubbing Gon's doggy ears, I noticed Gon was losing his voice instantly. Even so, I couldn't care since this was my own form of revenge.

"Killua...T-This isn't f-fair...mmmm...ahhhhh!" He moaned, which made me satisfied enough with myself and I finally stopped; though, I got a large smack on the head for even attempting such a thing. "I don't mean to, besides you're the one who goes around licking my fingers and doing stuff like this!"

"It was all instinct, I couldn't help myself besides you didn't pull your hand away right away in the first place to stop me! This isn't only my fault so don't blame it all on me; besides if you didn't end up doing this to me I wouldn't have had to do make you moan would I?"

"I didn't moan don't make strange assumptions like that; besides how was I supposed to react, you were licking chocolate off my fingers like your life depended on it!" This was obviously going nowhere so we did our best to stop arguing about it. Changing out of our clothes, we finally lied down for some good night rest. 

"Hey Killua can I-" Though I completely cut him off before he could even try saying anything further, there was no way I was going to let it happen again.

"If it's about sleeping with me tonight then forget it; I learned the hard way last night that you are not welcome." Pouting to himself, he wrapped up in his blankets and gave me a firm yet soft goodnight; though he was still pouting somewhat.

"I still don't know what I did..." Ignoring him, I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep. Even though I did, it was starting to get increasingly difficult beacuse I was still thinking about why exactly I couldn't stop feeling strange about our situation from before.

Might've been beacuse I did something that friends don't usually do, and it made things awkward between us. Though it didn't explain why I was still craving more of those soft fingertips and wanted to keep touching those brown ears like I just did.


	5. Love Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon finds an unknown potion that has some sort of strange effect, though Killua and Gon had no clue what they were getting into. After drinking the strange liquid, their life is changed completely as the two become what they never wanted to be, animals. How exactly will their relationship remain the same if they are stuck as Animals; and what exactly would happen to their feelings?

I would've swore that I might be asleep by this point, if Gon's damn phone wasn't ringing throughout the walls around us; it literally made me jump out of my skin once it started vibrating. Going towards it, I pressed on the 'accept call button' then pressed it against my ear. "What is it?"

"Killua! Sorry that I called so late, but I found out something that you might want to know about the Potion." Clearly interested about it, I waited for his response. "Well; if it's the type of Potion that could turn someone into an animal, for example your case, then you're going to have a difficult time finding a cure."

"Perfect....guess we won't be searching anywhere close to here then; anything else?" I replied with a bit of sarcasm inside my voice.

"Well, you should be able to get if you travel to a city not far from here. The only problem is that it's much farther from you than you would hope, but me and Kurapika can get it for you and bring it to you." Finally smiling, I couldn't help agreeing to Leorio's suggestion.

"That's great! Then we'll get going once the sun is up, we'll do our best to find it as soon as possible; see you!" Hanging up the phone, I went over to Gon's bed and shook him awake.

"Get up already you damn sleepyhead." Finally opening his brown colored pupils, he turned toward me while barely even awake. I almost laughed though when he muttered out the first thing that came to his mind which I assume he was dreaming about.

"No....I want Mito's pancakes..." Finally realizing he isn't living in a world of Pancakes, he sat up while rubbing his eyes; looking over at me, he gave me a very curious tone of voice. "It's still night time....what do you want Killua?"

"Leorio called, he found out more about that liquid we drunk. Apparently, it's very difficult to find but the two think they might just be able to get it from a city farther from here; it would be better for them to find it, so we need to stay here until they come back to us." I told my friend who was wagging his tail in excitement.

"That's great, I can't wait to get back to normal. Do you know what city they are going to?" Replying with a small shake of my head, he looked somewhat disappointed but the news I had given him before definitely perked him up. "I don't want to go back to sleep now, come for a walk with me."

"But I'm tired Gon..." Pulling me along for a night time stroll, I just gave up beacuse there wasn't much else that I could say; whenever he makes up his mind there is no stopping him. Though, if I had to be honest, a night time walk didn't sound that bad.

"Barely anyone is out on the streets right now, I wonder why?" He kept looking around; but I knew it was hopeless since it didn't make sense for anyone to be out this late. "At least there is a few stalls open right now."

Spotting one with lots of fruit, we looked through them for some good fruit to eat. That's when we remembered that we had no money at the moment other than the amount to pay our hotel fees; so we were forced away from the stand. Looking up at the moon, I watched the clouds pass by slowly as the stars twinkled brightly.

Hearing something thundering across the street, I didn't even realize that there was someone running towards us with what seemed like a small bag of vegetables. Before I could get pounded down onto the ground beacuse of him, Gon quickly pushed me aside; though we sort of ended up in a weird position for the both of us.

I could feel his fingers entwined with mine as he pinned them to the ground; meanwhile his body was pressed deeply onto mine, and his leg was forcing my own legs apart. "Ummm....Gon...." Blushing up a storm, Gon instantly slid across the ground in a rush to get away from me.

It wasn't like we hadn't fallen to the ground like this before, maybe we're just now realizing how strange it is. Gon was practically curled up with his knees to his chest and his head down while leaning against the nearest wall. Though, I couldn't say I was any better beacuse my heart was pounding faster than I've ever felt, and it was really panicking me.

After we were finally able to calm ourselves down, we continued to walk down the street in silence; but something was seriously wrong with our hearts. After a little while without speaking to each other, Gon turned towards me and looked like he was going to say something but quickly changed his mind for some reason. "You think Kurapika will call sometime soon?"

"I don't think so, it'll probably be a little while since they are busy traveling right now." Putting his head down, he reached over for my hand and interlocked his fingertips into mine. I was sure his face was a bright pink, but I wasn't one to talk since I was no better.

"If it's ok, can I hold your hand instead?" Nodding my head at him, I could already feel the heat coming from his hands as he hold onto my own ever so gently. Pulling me along with his every step, he started to talk about our surroundings; though I wasn't listening too much beacuse the more we kept this up the longer I was starting to think that maybe....

"Like hell that would happen!" Looking back over at me with confusion, I only tried to act like it was nothing. I can't even count the amount of times I've seen our tails flowing through the air by now that somehow I'm becoming used to it; if that was good or bad I wasn't entirely sure. At least the peice of fluffs told us what exactly our mood was, at least most of the time.

"We haven't been down this district yet Killua, come on!" One thing was clear though; the more I looked at our hands, I could feel my doom rising already. If it ever happened it just might really destroy me or worse our friendship.


	6. Love Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon finds an unknown potion that has some sort of strange effect, though Killua and Gon had no clue what they were getting into. After drinking the strange liquid, their life is changed completely as the two become what they never wanted to be, animals. How exactly will their relationship remain the same if they are stuck as Animals; and what exactly would happen to their feelings?

Editor's Note: I know that I just started this story and planned to upload two chapters like I did last time while making this; but instead I really need to work on making my first book, it makes me busier than ever but I haven't forgotten you guys. I'm only going to be uploading one a day for the strand of two or three days; but I may need to take three or four days off after two or three days of uploading sometimes I'm going as fast as possible, so I hope you can be patient with me. Thank you!

"Killua, is there something wrong; you won't look at me." Gon tried to ask me, but I wasn't exactly sure how I was supposed to answer that question. It was more than difficult to understand exactly what I was meant to be doing beacuse of how exactly Gon had me feeling.

I could tell already that it would be much better to distance myself from him instead of being any closer; though Gon wasn't exactly dealing with this very well.

Looking around at the walls around me, I could only rack my brain for some possible solution in order to fix this. Even so, nothing would come to mind. Pressing his soft hands onto my cheeks, he squished them both together. "Gon, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"You finally talked to me, now will you tell me what's wrong with you?" I could see there was quite a bit of worry inside of his those blue colored pupils. Even if I might've wanted to, there was no way to go telling him something that I wasn't even sure of yet. "You don't usually space out like that."

"I'm fine, just thinking to myself is all; c'mon we should get some rest, I'm seriously exhausted." He stared blankly at me with confusion, which made me sigh to myself in annoyance. "You worry too much over the littlest things, just go to sleep already."

Though, I wasn't one to talk beacuse there was no way that I could fall asleep tonight in my state. All that kept circling into my mind was how this whole transformation had been effecting us more than ever. Each enticing action was driving my mind mad; what else could I ever think about wondering over anyway?

The way his fingertips had brushed across my own sent chills down my spine, in ways that I just couldn't describe. The way each slender and soft touch of his ran across the edges of my ears, was making me desire so much that my heart was practically racing; along with the way he moaned so adorable-like to the point I just couldn't resist. Even now, I could still feel the taste of his soft fingers when my tongue graced across each one.

There was no way any of it was healthy for me, but no matter what I did, my face was blushing beyond proportions. Forcing the blankets over my head, I lied there waiting for the morning rays to enter the room. Once they finally brushed down onto me, I noticed that there were two small hands trying their best to wake me up somehow. "Killua, it's morning, you need to get up!"

Turning towards him, I was barely even awake until I noticed that he was staring down at me with a large smile on his face. Instantly sitting upward without thinking, the two of us bumped heads with eachother. "O-Owww..." I muttered to myself while rubbing the top of my head.

"Killua, would you stop hitting me...it hurts." He said while doing the same as me. Sliding out of the bed, I kneeled dow next to him and started to feel his forehead. Though only a few seconds after I did, he quickly batted me hand away with his face burning up and got back onto his feet. "Geez...you aren't able to touch me until you tell me what's wrong."

"Wrong with me?! You're the one who slapped my hand; you never do things like that even if something is wrong with me." Crossing his arms at me, he turned away from me stubbornly.

"So you say, but you keep ignoring me, who is actually in the wrong here?" Obviously even more irritated, I was about to bit back with another response, but he interrupted me before I could even attempt to. "Forget it, I'm going to take a walk so that I can wake up, I'll call Kurapika and Leorio in the meantime."

"Do you want me to go with-" Before I could finish my sentence, he gave me a simple 'no' and then walked out the door by himself. I wasn't even sure who was the more worried one by this point. "Gon...why are you acting this way?"

"Fine, keep secrets from me...what do I care...." Sitting back down onto my bed, I grabbed onto some Chocolate Robots. Munching each tiny Chocolate covered bunch, I was enjoying the wonderful tastes that filled my mouth until I noticed something. There was a small phone lying on the bedside table. "Gon left his phone."

This entire event was seriously making my brain overly nervous. It might've been that Gon caught on to what I was feeling; if so does that mean he wouldn't want to be my best friend anymore? I was really worried, and wanted to ask Gon, but didn't know what he would even end up saying.

I did my best to distract myself with the book from yesterday, but it wasn't easy; regardless, I eventually was able to drown myself into its depths. After a few hours, Gon still didn't come back, so I decided to go look for him. Apparently he had gone deeper into town before I could even remotely find that silly face once more.

"Is it really possible to be friends with him?" Finally noticing that I was behind him, he looked surprised that I was even there in the first place. His face turning that same bright red from before, he looked towards the ground. "How much did you hear exactly?"

"You don't want to be my friend anymore..." Feeling tears running down my face, I dashed down the street in who knows what direction; meanwhile I could hear him calling out my name, but It honestly didn't matter to me anymore. It was like everything was crashing down in front of me and I had nothing left. "I thought...."


	7. Love Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon finds an unknown potion that has some sort of strange effect, though Killua and Gon had no clue what they were getting into. After drinking the strange liquid, their life is changed completely as the two become what they never wanted to be, animals. How exactly will their relationship remain the same if they are stuck as Animals; and what exactly would happen to their feelings?

Everything had just become much too complicated and my mind was running itself to exhaustion. "I knew it was a bad idea to even attempt having these feelings I shouldn't have gotten so caught up in them. Now Gon doesn't even want to be friends with me..."

"We were always so close, no matter what we did. It was really fun when I went to Mito's house too...he has always been really sensitive about noticing my feelings to the point I just couldn't stop him realizing any of them. But ever since this whole thing started he has gotten further and further away from me; if act like I'm not will he still be my friend?"

Finally sitting down against a nearby wall, I could feel my cheeks blushing up a storm while crying my eyes out to the point they were practically turning red. "This is all my fault..."

I continued to watch the streets around me with detest, not sure what else I could do. Before i could continue, I noticed that Gon had followed me, which made me wonder if maybe I was wrong; but it was the exact opposite.

"Killua, look I was just joking, I didn't mean what I said honestly! I mean it's true that I was acting weird...and I didn't exactly know how I've been feeling lately...but umm..."

"Shut up! I don't want your lies and dumb sympathy, just go away would you, sorry that I was ever your friend in the first place." I tried to walk away from him, but Gon only grasped onto my arm regardless; though it wasn't exactly like I could object him.

"I'm sorry for feeling that way, I promise to try not doing that so would you please stay?" Yet, every word from him was only making me more fustrated and I had to wonder how long he actually hated me in the first place but just wouldn't say it. "Killua!"

Like the idiot he is, he tackled me to the ground and held onto me so tight it hurt. "I'm only a friend you've put on the back burner you should be happy instead of acting like this! I'm out of your life now so quit pretending."

"But Killua...I can't lose my best friend...I'm so sorry that I fell in love with you even in the slightest; I really am sorry!" Raising an eyebrow at him, I was just plain confused by this point; I was sure that I heard him correctly, is he lieing?

"So, you don't hate me? I heard you clearly, you said that you didn't want to be my friend beacuse I was in love with you...when did that happen?" Now we were both just plain staring at eachother while trying to process the situation at hand. Eventually though, Gon formed the brightest grin onto his face and pressed his lips onto mine.

"W-Wait a second Gon you never..." He wouldn't let me speak in the slightest though, while deepening the kiss further and further. In the end, there was nothing more that I could do but give in to the soft lips that were pressing against my own; especially by the time he started to lick the edges of my mouth. "Nnn..."

I wasn't exactly sure where he learned to do this in the first place; I assumed he barely knew anything about having a boyfriend or even how to seduce someone considering he always seemed innocent enough, except with those strange older women who apparently took him out for dates without him realizing it. "You didn't watch one of my pornos did you?"

"Huh? Of course not, why do you ask that?" Passing it off as nothing, I gave him one last gentle kiss before pushing him off me and stretching out my hand for him. Still smiling to himself, he took it without any hesitation and got back onto his feet, though somehow I admit that even I couldn't stop smiling either. 

"Killua, does that make you my boyfriend then?" Feeling my face turning a complete pink color; I just dragged him back down the street in order to find where exactly we were before.

"Just shut up and keep walking, would you?" Laughing to himself; I did my best to not show how happy this made me, but it was increasingly difficult considering he most likely already saw how embarrassed I was.

"Thanks Killua." He told me; but in return I could only bite back a bitter response towards him, not that it exactly seemed to work.

"I thought I told you to shut up already." All that was on my mind was how lucky this made me in the first place; after all, why would Gon ever accept something like this in the first place, it just didn't make sense.


	8. Love Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon finds an unknown potion that has some sort of strange effect, though Killua and Gon had no clue what they were getting into. After drinking the strange liquid, their life is changed completely as the two become what they never wanted to be, animals. How exactly will their relationship remain the same if they are stuck as Animals; and what exactly would happen to their feelings?

"Killua, I don't know if this is a good idea...haha...Mito said you do this type of stuff when you're an adult." He said nervously while I had him pinned against the bed with a sly smirk on my face. "M-Maybe I should just go."

"Oh please, you know me better than that, I don't care what adults tell me; why the hell would I care about this? I'm sure she only said that so you didn't get into relationships, but it's too late for that."

"You should care, do you even realize what you are doing right now?! I refuse to do this in the slightest-" Nibbling on his Inu ears, I could see him trying his best not to make any possible sounds, but it was clear he was already gone. Of course, beacuse of this it only pushed me into going further. "N-Nnnnn...."

"You were saying?" I smirked while laughing to myself somewhat; although he didn't reply this time, just looked to the side while blushing. Running my fingers across his skin that felt cold to the touch, they found their way to his nipples; meanwhile, I started to bite ever so gently on his lips.

"I wonder what kind of sounds I can make you do." Continuing to tease the edge of his mouth, I started to play around with both of his nipples. Twisting and turning in several different directions, I teased him for a little bit further before licking around the edges of his lips. "Mmm..."

"Q-Quit playing around already!" He yelled at me with a stuttering motion in his light sounding voice. Doing as he told me to, I pressed my mouth deeper into his and started to run my tongue around the inside of his mouth. "Hhhaa...don't..."

Pulling gently on his nipples, I could tell that I was starting to get out of control beacuse of his adorable voice and ecstatic look at the moment. It was too much for me to handle, but I just couldn't stop; I was already too deep in anyway to stop in the slightest.

I could feel his tongue intertwining with mine the further we kept going, after a few minutes of keeping this up, I let go of his thin lips while the both of us were blushing to the best of our ability. "Why did you...hhhaa... ahhh...stop?"

"Gon, lick my fingers for a moment alright?" Not really thinking about what he was doing anyway, Gon did as he was told. Each wet lick from his tongue was making me go even more crazy to the point I couldn't hold in my voice anymore. "Ahhhhh...haaa...haaa..."

"Mmm...why exactly did you want me to do this Killua?" Giving him the most adorable smile I could, I slid my fingers down his body and let them find a way inside of him; going in and out, I turned it in many circles. "This feels weird, I don't like it..."

"It'll ease up in a second, just bare with it for now." Going for a little longer, I finally stopped before doing my best to get my dick inside of him. It was obviously making him in a lot of pain so I tried my best to be careful with him; obviously I didn't want to hurt him or anything. "It'll ease up I told you, just trust in me for now ok?"

It definitely took a little bit of time, but I finally managed to get all the way inside of him. I could definitely feel and hear our voices moaning at the same time, it was going deeper and deeper to the point both of our voices were all over the place. "G-Gon...it..."

"Killua...further; don't stop now..." He was practically breathless, but I couldn't say I was any better. I let myself go back and forth inside of him as best as I could; It was a little harder beacuse if I wasn't careful it would hurt somewhat, but even so it was much better since it eased up. By the time I was finally able to force my dick deep inside him once more, I could feel my body force out cum into him.

Gon was barely able to take it either as cum came out of his body too. We continued like this for who knows how long until we finally collapsed onto the bed due to exhaustion; barely able to talk due to our breath completely gone. "Killua...I'm so...Mito would be so disappointed in me...."

Laughing to myself, I gave him the most sly grin I could. "Yet you enjoyed it and ya know it; if you didn't want this you would've stopped me wouldn't you? No complaining now." I could see his face was beaming a pinkish color by this point and I'm sure he could see how much mine was too.

Kissing him on the forehead, I couldn't stop myself from loving every inch of the boy in front of me. I had to control my laughter though; beacuse his doggy ears were practically as straight as they could go and his tail was wagging like his life depended on it. Though, I just couldn't fathom how adorable he can be.

"If Mito yells at me, I'm going to blame you." He lectured me, but I really couldn't care in the slightest right now.

"You shouldn't have acted like a horny Inu then; it's not just my fault, you couldn't hold yourself back." Pouting somewhat he finally closed his eyes with a gigantic smile. Even so, I tried to shake his body in protest. "You shouldn't go to sleep just yet, it's practically evening by now, if you do we'll be getting up in the middle of the night."

"Then get me something to wake me up beacuse I'm exhausted." Looking around the room, I found some water in his bag and handed it to him. Taking it out of my hands, he drunk it with a happy look on his face, bit by bit finally waking up. "Thanks so much; that's right I never got to say it, I love you very much, my sweet boyfriend."

"Ummm...yeah, I love you too." I never actually had someone to tell me something like this before, so it was kind of unusual. At the same time I really liked it, but wasn't sure how to tell him that either, so the two of us kind of just sat next to eachother while putting on our clothes.


	9. Love Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon finds an unknown potion that has some sort of strange effect, though Killua and Gon had no clue what they were getting into. After drinking the strange liquid, their life is changed completely as the two become what they never wanted to be, animals. How exactly will their relationship remain the same if they are stuck as Animals; and what exactly would happen to their feelings?

While Gon was downstairs looking if he could get us some more water, I noticed something inside of his bag. It was the Rainbow Diamond card I gave him in our time at Greed Island; my guess was that I hadn't thought much of it at the moment, in fact I assumed he got rid of it, so why didn't he?

Stepping over to the item, I read the contents once more. "A Diamond that shines in a rainbow of different colors. Propose with this Diamond and she is guaranteed to say 'yes'. I-I didn't give him that and make him think I was proposing did I; that would be so embarrassing!"

"But why didn't he get rid of it then?" Looking over the card once more, I found that it was kept more than safe, just like I had asked him to at the time. Suddenly bursting through the door, I could hear Gon coming into it with a very energetic voice; though it only made me jump out of my skin.

"Did you get us some water?" Nodding his head at me, I was making sure the item was behind my back. Jumping onto me in that instant, he gave me a giant hug; but instead I pushed him away from me. "I want something to drink first."

Turning away from me, he went over to the small paper bag of water, meanwhile I rushed across the room in silence and placed the item inside my bag instead. "Here you go, they were nice enough to give it to us for free, but we need to find some way to get money soon beacuse we won't be able to survive at this rate." My lover told me while holding out a bottle of water for me.

"Hey Gon, I was thinking, Greed Island was really fun; what was your favorite part?" I pondered, watching him with curiosity. Thinking to himself for a moment, he looked kind of unsure himself before he took a sip of his water.

"It was all really fun, I'm not sure if I have an exact favorite part though." Laughing to himself, he kept drinking without really thinking about the words he was saying. It didn't make sense for me though, it was just a card he could've easily gotten rid of after a little bit, it couldn't have been just beacuse I asked him to keep it safe right? "By the way, Kurapika and Leorio texted me and apparently they have the right potion, but we'll find out once they get here."

"That's great! If not tomorrow then do you think we'll be able to make some money tonight; maybe there is someone that needs our help in exchange for money or something?" The two of us sat next to eachother and were finishing up one of our bottles, but I couldn't help glancing over at the card hidden away for a moment. "Also you want to split the water like we did the candy?"

"Sure, I'm going to place my share in my bag." Agreeing to do the same, I could hear him ruffling through his bag more than usual for a moment. "That's weird...I lost something; did I misplace it somewhere or something?" Confused, I looked over at him in concern, trying my best to figure out what was so important that he couldn't stop looking through his bag.

"If you want, I can help you look for it, it was important right?" Coming over to him, he just quickly shook his head In protest. Letting my kitty ears twitch in curiosity, he just gave me a sweet smile instead of the concered look he had before.

"You really are cute!" Playing with my kitty ears for a minute, I had to keep my voice from going out of control again. "It wasn't that important, just my last box of Choco Robots, maybe I dropped it at the entrance of our hotel, I'll be right back. In the meantime why don't you eat the rest of your meal tonight; though if I can't find mine do you mind if I share with you?"

"Why not." Watching him leave the room, I munched down on some treats peacefully. Every single flavor was more than enticing and I loved each and every single one, Choco Robots were always able to get me going. Placing a single hand to my Neko ears, I couldn't stop smiling. "Yea, he just kept it safe as a souvenir or somethin' sounds like him."

"Let's just hope that damn potion they bring works and we can change back to normal already. It's not that bad being a Neko, but I really would prefer to be back to an actual human." I could easily tell how relaxed I was becoming, but it couldn't be that bad if Gon was around. I waved at him sweetly once he got back, but for some reason he looked pissed off.

When I tried to ask him what was wrong though, he just placed his hands in the air like it was nothing. "I couldn't find them, maybe I'll try again in the morning, I need a morning meal after all. I'm seriously disappointed that I couldn't find my food though."

Sitting down beside me, the two of us started to eat with eachother cheerfully. Of course, instead of me this time, Gon was trying to eat my food instead and licking every inch of my fingertips. Quickly pushing him off of me, I could feel my face burning up again.

"Gon we're trying to eat our food, you do realize that if you keep that up you're only asking me to lose my control again, geez!" Sticking out his tongue at me, he rubbed the back of his head while I just sighed at him. Giving me a small peck on the cheek, I hid how happy I was with eating my treats.

Even though we were peacefully making some nice conversation, we couldn't go much further soon beacuse the Phone started to ring. I was about to pick it up when I noticed the caller ID and quickly hung up.

"Who was that?" Gon wondered while tilting his head at me. Instead of answering, I just handed him the box of Chocolate and went to get a small sip of water.

"Ya know....a person." Walking over to his phone, he looked at who it was and gave me a slight glare of annoyance. When he tried to protest that I was being rude for hanging up on her, I couldn't help wondering how much of an idiot he really was. "Ok, if you want to tell your mom that we fucked eachother at 13 years old; be my guest."

Thinking it over for a minute, he quickly sat back down the phone. "We can't avoid her forever though..." Didn't matter what he said, he can leave me out of it, I'd rather hide from her wrath than be truthful.


	10. Love Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon finds an unknown potion that has some sort of strange effect, though Killua and Gon had no clue what they were getting into. After drinking the strange liquid, their life is changed completely as the two become what they never wanted to be, animals. How exactly will their relationship remain the same if they are stuck as Animals; and what exactly would happen to their feelings?

"Fine we won't do it now, but you are going to help me, aunt Mito told me it's not right to keep secrets or lie. If I have to call her back and get lectured then you will too!" There was no way I would do that in the slightest, he can't make me, the only problem is that if I wasn't careful then I would end up getting caught up in his adorableness and he would find some way to make me.

"I don't exactly feel like getting lectured for having sex at 14 years old...well technically we were almost 12 years old at the beginning of our journey, so that really would make us 13 like I thought, right?" It was finally decided we would talk about it in the morning instead and just talked about some fun stuff for us to do.

"I'm not tired now!" Gon told me with a happy smile. Deciding to play around for a little bit longer, we had fun with our usual games of pillow fights and just plain anything that really came to mind. It took us a little while, but thankfully, we finally found the ability to get some sleep once the moon was high in the sky.

Grabbing onto his arm before he could go to his bed, I scratched my cheek awkwardly. "Uhh...Gon, you can sleep in my bed tonight if you want." Nodding his head at me with a tiny bit of a shy look on his face, he lied next to me while clinging to me tightly.

I could tell that this wasn't going to be good for me in the slightest; mainly beacuse he was wrapped around my body in more ways than one. His heat was bursting through every inch of me and I had to resist all temptations to touch him in the slightest. Unlike me, he fell asleep really fast looking much too comfortable; it was kinda cruel that he wasn't nervous in the slightest.

Finally waking up after passing out at some point, I sat up while rubbing my ocean blue eyes carelessly. Though for some reason, I didn't see Gon in the bed anywhere, instead he was looking through his bag again. "Did you find it?" I asked him while stretching my arms into the air in hopes I would be able to wake myself up soon.

"Oh, you're awake, I guess I just missed it somehow." Pulling out a box of Chocolates, we sat next to eachother while eating the last of our breakfast. Once we were finished Gon started to get dressed while telling me about the plans he had for the day. "I thought it over and maybe we could help out at one of the stands that are scattered around town, ya think that will work?"

"Well, it's the best shot we've got for now. If it doesn't work out then I'm sure we could think of something else, I'm sure that there are plenty of people that need help." I told him while changing into my own day time clothes, the two of us obviously smiling at eachother.

"C'mon, we need to hurry or else there might not be many jobs left!" Gon told me while grasping onto my hand; running down the stairway, we started to look through the streets for anyone that could use our help. "I wonder how much we can make from this..."

I could only hope it would be enough for us really fast or else we'll be stuck out here all day. Running up to one of them that looked like they were having a bit of trouble getting customers, we didn't hesitate in the slightest in order to find something we could do to help out.

Thankfully, we didn't have to do too much in order to receive some pay; just a little bit of selling as many foods as possible, though I think the man was mainly using the fact that we were apparently 'cute' kids to draw in costumers. It didn't bother me too much though since Gon was having fun. "We're almost out of stuff to sell, once we're done let's move on to the next stand if we need more."

Nodding his head, we did the rest of what we could, then went to the next one that was apparently selling wine and other alcohol. While we were doing that though, I couldn't understand why Gon was spaced out all of a sudden.

One of the cheapest wines in his hands, he looked at it in curiosity. "Ya know, Mito used to sell this stuff all the time, what does it taste like? For some reason she never let me try it but wouldn't give me a reason." Snatching it out of his hands, I placed it back where it was while breathing out a deep sigh.

"Trust me, it's not something you want to drink; I haven't drunk it either and don't plan to." Tilting his head at me, he finally went back to selling stuff with a large smile until a nice lady came up and started to compliment how adorable he was.

Of course, the second she did, I was constantly staring at the two while feeling my ears snapping into attention instantly. My boyfriend didn't notice how flirty she was acting, especially once she touched his cheek, I refused to let this go on any longer by slapping her hand away.

"Don't you dare touch him; if you haven't noticed only I can touch him, you're being impolite bitch." Dragging Gon away from the lady, the both of them seemed more than confused. The two of us as far as we could get without leaving our job, I couldn't help pouting over the situation. "Idiot, you do realize you aren't supposed to let anyone touch you but me."

"Ok? You really shouldn't use such harsh language with our customers though." He barely looked like he understood, but beacuse of that it only made me more protective. Giving him a forced loving kiss on his soft lips, he was trying to figure out what exactly had gotten into me.

"Killua...ah..wait, mmm...we have a job to do!" Pushing me off of forcing my body onto his, we were instantly smacked on the head for getting caught up in our dreamworld instead of actually working. The both of us quickly apologizing, we went back to selling wine again.


	11. Love Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon finds an unknown potion that has some sort of strange effect, though Killua and Gon had no clue what they were getting into. After drinking the strange liquid, their life is changed completely as the two become what they never wanted to be, animals. How exactly will their relationship remain the same if they are stuck as Animals; and what exactly would happen to their feelings?

After finishing our jobs, we were able to make a decent enough amount, but we were thinking about coming back soon. Since we had nothing better to do, we decided to walk through the town and look at our surroundings for a little bit.

"I still can't believe you acted out all of a sudden for no complete reason; what did I do to make you act out in the first place?" He tried to ask me while intertwining our fingers; but it made me somewhat mad that he didn't understand in the slightest. Pulling him toward me, I gave him a sweet kiss before pulling him back down the concrete.

"You're my property, I have all reason to do what I did. If you don't want me to do that in the first place then don't let others touch you."

"When did I become a property...? Forget it, just please don't go around calling people bitches please, it's not nice." Even though I didn't exactly regret what I did, I didn't exactly want to make my boyfriend irritated either, so I just agreed to what he wanted.

We went shopping some point after working and got plenty of food thankfully, so things were looking pretty good for us so far. "Ummm...Killua did you ever wonder...if that looks to be Kurapika and Leorio?" His words seemed a little bit off for some reason, but seeing him pointing over to Kurapika and Leorio coming up to us, I honestly didn't care and ran over to them.

"You guys can change us back to normal now right?" For some reason though, Gon looked a little bit distant. Letting my tail wave around carelessly, I peered over at Gon with curiosity, but assumed he was just daydreaming to himself and so I pulled him over to our two friends.

"Huh? Haha...I must've gotten lost in thought, sorry. You guys can change us back to normal now, can't you, let us see the potion already!" Gon told Kurapika with an energetic tone of voice while waiting for him to pull out the liquid.

Just as Gon wanted, the two showed us the pink liquid that would supposedly work on us. We both took half of it, and were waiting for something to occur, but nothing was happening. "I don't understand why nothing is happening, are muu sure you got the writh potion?" I tried to ask but was stunned from exactly what popped out of my mouth.

"Growf, how come you are talking funny Killua?" The four of us taking a moment to understand what exactly was happening, me and Gon were practically glaring at our friends. "What did wooo do to us?!"

"Well uhh...we did say the cure was rare to find, apparently this one only increased its effects. We'll look for a different one and assure it's the correct one this time; we won't let it go any farther than this." Quickly backing away from the disaster they caused us, they disappeared out of sight.

"Just wonderful." I pouted to myself, before taking a moment to notice our nen was gone too. Breathing out a deep sigh, it was easy to tell how pissed off at our friends I was; laughing awkwardly to himself, Gon hugged me tightly while trying to cheer me up 

Looking sorta strangely at me for a second, my boyfriend started to suck on my ear with outmost ecstasy. "What are you-G-Gon...w-would you not-" Obviously losing myself already, I could already feel him pushing me into the nearest alleyway, while my face was burning up beyond my control.

I could feel him dominating me against the wall while leaning his mouth down to my neck and beginning to lick my skin smoothly. Starting to reach his hand under my shirt, I seriously swore that I was going crazy. "M-Mrow..."

"Killua...." Starting to switch between getting my lip sucked on gently and having every inch of my soft skin licked, I swore there was no way to control myself if this kept up. At this rate, I wouldn't be able to stop in the slightest no matter what I did, and the only thing I could do was blame their idiotic potion beacuse it probably made us act more horny than we ever were before.

Intertwining our tongues together, I slid my hand up his shirt too; afterward, the two of us were twisting and turning around our nipples as rough as possible. I could already hear a moan escaping from the depths of my throat and was trying really hard to stop it from occurring, though I just failed utterly.

The longer this was going on, the more I could hear the moaning from my boyfriend who must've lost all his senses by now. Letting one of his hands pull my nipples and twist it around in different directions, I could feel his icy cold fingertips sliding down slowly until he was able to find my dick, then quickly go up and down to the point my voice couldn't take it anymore. "Ahhhhh...mmm...hhaa...mro-mrr..."

Gon took off my shirt and started to suck on my nipples to the point I thought my mind was going blurry. "N..nn...wruff..." The further we went it made me unsure how long this would go on anymore, all I knew was that we barely had our voices anymore, our body was the only thing that was speaking for us.

I could already feel the cum coming out of us; it was all over our bodies and before we knew it, each bit of the cum was dripping off of us slowly. I could barely think straight anymore by this point, if I hadn't already lost it enough; and found myself placing my dick into him once more, it was going deeper and deeper to the point my cum was bursting throughout him. Our moans were intertwining during the entire experience.

Before we were finished though, I sucked on his neck until it was practically making him wince a little bit, then let go with the satisfied fact that I was able to leave a mark on him. "Haa...ahhh...Killu...." Watching him cling to me more than breathless, I could only grin at him as we had finally reached the point that we couldn't do anything more but just lay utterly still on the concrete, breathless.

"Gon...." Just being able to do this made me happy enough, but what made me the most happy was being able to leave a nice hickey on him. It might've just been me being overprotective, but I don't want others to get the wrong idea about our relationship. "We need to go back for a shower."

"Y-Yea....jus gwive me a minute." It still hadn't grown on me enough to hear our voices sounding so strange, but I knew that I would get used to it soon enough. Once we found the strength to get going again, our clothes were slipped on once more and the two of us went to get a quick shower.


	12. Love Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon finds an unknown potion that has some sort of strange effect, though Killua and Gon had no clue what they were getting into. After drinking the strange liquid, their life is changed completely as the two become what they never wanted to be, animals. How exactly will their relationship remain the same if they are stuck as Animals; and what exactly would happen to their feelings?

Watching Gon wash his hair from the distance, I kept my head down somewhat while waiting for him to finish. Although, for some reason Gon seemed to be getting irritated all of a sudden. "Killuwa, you haven't spoken a word to me ever swince we came back here. Would you tell me what is already?"

Regardless, I wouldn't utter a single word to him and just stayed silent. I could already tell this was a bad idea; still, it was better then attempting to do otherwise. "Killwa! Grr...if chu don't say something I'll make you!" Gon yelled; within that same second, he sat on the bed too and placed his face much closer to my own like the idiot he is.

"O-Okway!" Stuttering over my words, he finally formed a smile on his face. Raising an eyebrow at me in confusion; It was easy to tell how much I didn't want to talk at all right now. "W-Whay do mewww think I don't want to talwk, I sound so weird....m-mewww...."

I already knew he was going to burst into laughter, and that's exactly what he did. Pouting to myself; he rubbed the top of my head with a gigantic grin, it was seriously frustrating but I couldn't find the courage to tell him off either. Holding onto my palms, he placed his forehead against mine softly and did his best to cheer me up like always.

"I spewak whik this tooo. You aren't alone in this Killua." His soft breath against my face was pushing me in all different directions; I knew he was right, but it was too tough to resist that look on his face. "C'mon wuuf can speak like this tooo and I won't laugh at wuuu."

"F-Fine...myuuu..." Cuddling up his face to my neck, I let a smile form onto my face as I lied my own head against his. It was really comfortable for me, and I'm sure Gon felt the same way, so the two of us snuggled closer into the comfort between us. "Gon..."

"Killua..." I wanted this moment to last forever as if we had nothing else to live for. His warmth was invading every inch of my soul that I just couldn't stop delving further into the comfort that he continued to pressure into me. "Killua...we should call Aunt Mito back, I know weeee can't avoid her forever."

"I don't want to..." Though appearently it was as if Gon found some sort of weakness inside me; beacuse he decided to lift his head up far enough to almost touch my lips, before kissing my forehead. Giving my Inu Lover a silent glare of detest, he just laughed to himself before giving me the most gigantic grin possible.

"It'll be fine, just for a little bit?" Breathing out a deep sigh, I watched my black haired boyfriend walk over to the phone and pick it up gently. Dialing the unknown number that was on his mind, I placed a single hand up to my chin while waiting for his mom to pick up.

"Gon! My baby, you look so cute as always...how come you have dog ears sweetheart?" Tilting his head to the side, his Inu ears moved up and down for a split moment.

Watching the brown haired lady inside the screen, he happily said his hello's to her. "About that....see Killua and I drank this unknown potion and so..."

"Gon...what's that purple mark on your neck?" Confused, he tilted his head at Mito while trying to understand what exactly she was talking about. Taking a moment to realize what was going on, I finally remembered that I put a damn hickey on Gon, and I don't know if Gon even realized it either at the moment since we were both sort of losing our minds. "Gon, sweety...who did that...?"

"Eh?" Placing two fingers to his neck, he was somewhat stumbling over his words by this point. I could see how angry Mito had become already and was already doing my best to sneak out of the room In silence. "Killuwa! Get bac ere right now!"

Before I could exit out the doorway, that idiot grabbed onto my hand as quick as he possibly could. I swear that he was only going to kill me at this point; there was seriously nothing I could do but try my best to escape from his touch as quick as I could. "Lew-Lewt go...nyuu..."

"When did chu ooo this?!" Gon yelled, his doggy tail wagging back and forth rapidly; along with his Inu ears flat as they could be. I could easily see that my own kitty tail was waving back and forth timidly, meanwhile I was still trying to attempt at making some sort of reply in response to this whole thing. "I wouldn't have called in the first place if I knew this!"

"So, you mean you were trying to hide this from me...?" We could easily hear the deathly tone coming from the phone already. There was no way to escape the instant it started since she was seemingly full of rage to the point it was making our skin crawl. In the end we were forced to hear his mom lecture us for who knows how long, though finally she stopped and told us that she wasn't going to tolerate that behavior again before hanging up.

"Geez...your mom is a riot. At weast we got that over with...." Grabbing onto his fingertips I pulled him over to the bed with a sly smirk on my face. Pushing him down onto it, I pinned him down mercilessly before placing one leg in between his own. "Now, where were we again...?"

"Killua! You heard what Aunt Mito said, no more, besides we just took a shower idiot!" I could hear Gon's protests but it didn't really matter to me, but I'm sure he noticed that much. "Besides grruf is exhausted and so are you....ruff..."

He was losing voice already, once I started nibbling on his ears. "No worrwies I won't go very far so no need to take a shower again, and is true meww is exhausted so it won't be wong, just enough to get my enerwey going for a wittle bit."

"Killuwaaaaa!" Despite his protests, I continued on further without any hesitation.


	13. Love Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon finds an unknown potion that has some sort of strange effect, though Killua and Gon had no clue what they were getting into. After drinking the strange liquid, their life is changed completely as the two become what they never wanted to be, animals. How exactly will their relationship remain the same if they are stuck as Animals; and what exactly would happen to their feelings?

❄ Merry Christmas! Sorry it's so late but here is the Christmas chapter, I made it a little longer than usual and it's not that great, but I hope you like it anyway. I hope you've had a very merry Christmas. ❄

"Never do that again!" Gon lectured me, but it wasn't like it actually bothered me. Since we were so exhausted by this point; we decided to get some sleep finally. Once I lied next to Gon on his bed, I couldn't understand why he quickly turned away from me; when I tried to ask him he only replied with a 'is fine, no worries'.

Trying my best to shrug it off, I snuggled up into Gon's neck and wrapped my arms around him ever so gently. I could feel his body tensing up instantly and was trying to figure out if he was just bluffing or not. "Night Gon."

"R-Right Goodnight." Closing my eyes, I just let the world drift away from me and vanished into the depths of slumber. Once the morning Sun had apparently rose into the sky, my bright blue pupils opened without a second thought.

It seemed that Gon was still trying to sleep the day away, and in all honesty I didn't want to bother him. So Instead, I went to get dressed into some shorts and a long white shirt. That's when I noticed something interesting out the window.

"Woah! Gown, wake up, wake up!" I yelled, which instantly made him fall out of the bed and hit his head. I received a sharp glare for waking him up like that, and so I scratched my cheek in response.

"Forget that, hurroo up an crome outside after chu get dressed!" Rushing to the door of the hotel, I waited in patience for my black haired friend; after a few minutes he came downstairs while trying to wake himself up with some water. He barely looked awake, and was trying to process why I looked so excited. "Look at dis!"

Pulling him by the hand, we ended up in a winter wonderland. Opening his eyes wide, the two of us looked around at the snow that was surrounding us on a sides. "Wow, I've never seen snow before; It never snowed on Whale Island...thwis is so damn awesome! What about wruff Killua?"

Without even thinking about it, I threw a snowball at his face while laughing to myself. He tried to throw one back at me but it only fell apart in his hands, which just made me laugh even more. Now more then annoyed, he tried to form one without my help but it only fell apart in his hands.

"Just let me herp you Gon." He kept trying to do it by himself for a bit longer to the point he was forced to give in while pouting to himself. Patting snow together, the two of us kept making many different snowballs until he got it right. "Do mrrow get it now?"

Shoving one of the icy cold circles into my face. I continued to wag my tail back and forth while letting my ears twig in different directions, obviously showing that I was super excited. Grinning at eachother, we ran in different directions repeatedly while flinging the snow that we kept forming into our hands.

I was having a whole lot of fun and I think Gon was too; the more this continued, the more fun we were having. At some point Gon tried to hide behind a wall as if to block himself from any further attacks, but there was no way I would let him, so I crept up to the wall with snowball in hand. "Where is de sneaky friend of mrown?"

Once he finally looked out from behind the wall, we both shoved snow into eachothers face at the same time. Smiling at eachother, we could easily feel how cold our body was as snow was drifting off of it. "I'm cold woff, let's go back inside alright?"

Nodding my head at him, the two of us stepped besides eachother and into the somewhat large building so that we could sit by the fire. Though, I could feel a cough coming out of my throat, and my boyfriend was no different. From a quick test of the heat on our foreheads, we were forced to accept that we got a cold.

"Just great, I wanted to go play in the snow some more later..." I said to myself; while looking over at the disappointed look on my friend's face. Though we were forced to suck it up and stay inside even if we didn't want to in the first place. "I'll go get twuce some bankuts, so just wait here for me, ok?"

It took me a minute to shift through which ones would be good enough to warm us up, but after a few minutes, I returned with some fluffy blankets. Afterward, I placed some over Gon and the rest over my body; our body heat helping us to warm up.

"Look, the hotel put up a Christmas tree." Pointing over to the large tree with tons of decorations, me and Gon couldn't help not admiring it. It was absolutely wonderful; with tons of bright lights, those circle things that people hung from the tree covered in different spirals, and a glowing star at the top.

Holding onto my boyfriend's hand, he was tensing up again for some reason, and tore his hand away. Raising an eyebrow at him, I was trying to figure out what I could've said to make him act like this, but nothing was coming to mind. Since we were absolutely starving though, I went to get us some food and drinks; which ended up being some Hot Cocoa and leftover Chocolate Robots.

Devouring our meal, we talked with eachother for who knows how long, to the point it was starting to get dark outside. Keeping our blankets clung onto our body, we went up to our room once more and I tried to kiss Gon on the neck, but he more than quickly dodged my advances. "Sorrwy...I just need to get dressed into something warmer is all..." Quite annoyed, I grabbed onto his arm and refused to let go, even if he tried to escape from my clutches. "Woof, Killuruff!"

"Why have you been ignoring me; if there's somenig you want to tell merow then just say it already!" He still looked hesitant, but it didn't take him long to notice that unless he said something there was no way he was going anywhere. "C'mon you know you can tell me anything."

"I just, ummm...it feels kinda weird doing the stuff we are doing...kissing and such." I couldn't really say that I was feeling what he felt but there was no way that I could do anything to hurt him, so I started to wonder if I should be backing off.

"Do you want me to stop? I don't want tooo anything that would make you feel uncomfortable in anney way." From that single question though, he instantly looked panicked and looked up at me with worry quite evident on his face.

"T-That's not it! It's just, uff know, it's weird sometimes and stwuff..." Breathing out a deep sigh, I pulled him towards me and pressed my soft lips onto Gon's nose. "Killuwa, we shouldn't be kwissing all the time!"

Twisting around, I crossed my arms and let my ears shut down as far as they could go. "Killuwa please don't do that, woof... I want you to speak to me; I'm sorry for what I said...." Regardless, I just looked at him out of the corner of my eye, then turned my head back to it's original position. "Geez..."

Grabbing onto my fingertips, Gon pulled me towards him and pressed his lips against mine. Before I could get too far into it though, he instantly backed away from me and hide himself into the blankets.

It was difficult to get him to come out of them, so I only gave him a gentle kiss then started to walk over to my own bed. When Gon grabbing onto my arm though, I just ripped it out of his reach and continued to walk towards it. So instead of trying to handle this rationally, he decided to do the exact opposite; Jumping onto me, he knocked me down to the ground and clung to me more than tightly, I tried to get him off but it only made Gon cling tighter.

"I'm sorry, please don' be mad at me, I beg of you!" It wasn't like I was annoyed with him, just didn't want to make him avoid me in any way, but it was sort of difficult to get that across. "Killuwah...."

"Gon...meow...I don't like being ignored by you." Biting on his lip, he looked down for a split moment before pressing his lips onto my own. Though once he did, I noticed something strange about his actions; from the split second that he started, his actions had become more aggressive, as if he wasn't thinking clearly like he did before.

Sliding his hand up my shirt and delving himself further and further, I just couldn't understand what had come over him. He doesn't usually act like this, not that I had been complaining, but it was really confusing while trying to figure it out.

Playing with my nipples, I could feel the touch of his warm tongue entertwining with my own and his fingertips pulling and twisting on my bare skin. It didn't take long for the two of us to begin moaning again and losing any self control that we even had. Though there was one thing that I just couldn't understand, and that was how aggressive and straightforward Gon was acting; It didn't even look like he would stop anytime soon unless I made him.

I let it go for a little longer, but by the time Gon was starting to take off my shirt, I decided to push him away from me. I could tell he was excited from the way his Inu ears were waving, and I couldn't say I was any different, but even we knew there was a thing called limits. Raising an eyebrow at him, I could see him looking to the side while blushing up a storm. "Gon what has gotten into you, you weren't like this before." Even so, he wouldn't speak to me and I was still trying to figure out why.


	14. Love Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon finds an unknown potion that has some sort of strange effect, though Killua and Gon had no clue what they were getting into. After drinking the strange liquid, their life is changed completely as the two become what they never wanted to be, animals. How exactly will their relationship remain the same if they are stuck as Animals; and what exactly would happen to their feelings?

"Gon could you just tell me what has gotten into you already; it's the Potion making you act like this, right?" I tried my best to get him to confess, but he only looked to the side nervously. As always, my questions had yet to be answered and I really was getting sick of him ignoring me by this point. "Fine, don't tell me, rrrr...I'm going to sleep so when you actually feel like talking to me then let me know."

He tried to protest while stumbling over his words, but nothing came out. In the end I was forced to sleep on my own that night while wondering if things would really be alright. Though before falling into the depths of slumber, I looked over at that Diamond Card from before with a slight curiosity on my mind.

"What would Gon say in the first place...?" Thinking it over for a little while, I just couldn't fall asleep due to my thoughts circling endlessly. Once I was positive that Gon had fallen asleep, I got off the comfy blankets underneath me and towards my bag.

Pulling out the card, I looked it over once more. "If I showed him this, would he say what I want him to...or will he only be creeped out? Rrrr...I already have him avoiding me, and the damn fact that we're way too young for being married, even so I don't want him to..."

"Mrow, why does this have to be so complicated in the first place?!" Stuffing the item into my bag once more, I lied down on my bed once more and watched my boyfriend sleep peacefully. "If only I knew what he was thinking maybe I could actually get the answer I'm looking for."

Letting my ears fall flat, I stuffed my face into my pillow. "Gon..." By the time I actually opened my eyes again, it was practically morning time but swore that I felt worse then ever. "Owh, I forgowt to sleep with a blanket last night..."

My head was pounding and I couldn't stop coughing to the point I think it was starting to hurt my throat. Instead of getting up so I could get dressed, I lied down while starting to become breathless. "Killuwa...? Whaw, you sound awful; what happened?" My friend asked me while I listened to his gentle footsteps approaching; but thankfully, Gon didn't sound sick at all, which must've meant he recovered unlike me.

Feeling my forehead, I could hear the constant tone of voice that was nothing but overly concerned. "Wha-You're hearfing up!" Looking around the room for anything that might help me, I watched him out of the corner of my eye; it didn't take him very long to grab onto his blanket and my own along with some water. "Woof! Here, drink this; Mito always gave me water when I was sick like this."

"That-it-it's your water though...m-meow..." I tried to utter out but it was becoming more and more difficult to talk to him beacuse of how much I had ended up coughing. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't stop him from forcing water down my throat beacuse it was hard enough to move as it was.

"Umm...Killua...about yesterday woof, it's just that when you started to touch me I felt really weird...that keweeps happening ruff...so I didn't exactly want you to..."

"is-is mrow...fine...juswt te-tell me next time." Nodding his head at me with a sweet yet simple smile, I was starting to wonder if that meant I could never touch him. Though, my pounding headache and increasingly burning up body was much too overwhelming that I could barely think straight.

All that really mattered right now was the way this cold was overtaking my entire being. Though, in between this whole occurrence I could feel something soft landing on my cheek. Watching Gon's tail swish around both nervously and anxiously, he ran out of the room while saying something about food.

Watching the Diamond Card popping out of my bag ever so slightly, I became sort of curious about it. "W-Wha, Gon...should I?"

I wasn't even sure what he would say, but for right now I had to care about my Cold rather than my feelings towards Gon. "Maybe another time..."

In that instant I think I was starting to doze off, but before I could Gon was kneeling in front of me with some medicine and chicken noodle soup. Sitting up finally, I swallowed the medicine he lied besides me and was about to take it from him until he held up the spoon as if I was going to eat it while he treated me like some sort of child. Ripping it out of his hands, I could feel my face blushing and only gave him an aggravated stare.

"What do you think-y-ou are?! I am not mrow a child, I-I can feewed myself!" Breathing out a deep sigh to himself, he watched me for only a moment before starting to blush fiercely and ran away from the bed.

After that he was really hesitant to get close to me, not even able to look me in the eye. Though I did notice something unusual; when he tried to feed me, I felt some sort of strange pulse running throughout my entire being that it was almost scary. Whatever it was, it was probably just my fever running wild so I tried not to think about it and did whatever it was that Gon told me to in hopes that it would all go away soon.


	15. Love Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon finds an unknown potion that has some sort of strange effect, though Killua and Gon had no clue what they were getting into. After drinking the strange liquid, their life is changed completely as the two become what they never wanted to be, animals. How exactly will their relationship remain the same if they are stuck as Animals; and what exactly would happen to their feelings?

Editor's note: Happy New Year, sorry this chapter was posted a few hours early but I wouldn't be able to post it If I didn't. Also this will be the only chapter for the 1rst; it took too long to make so sorry about that, but thanks to that you get a much longer chapter that should have 40 paragraphs so I hope you enjoy. Happy New Year!

That strange feeling was only increasing each time Gon was touching me, and I was now the one forcing myself away from Gon. Even so, the both of us assumed it was just my cold making me like this so we did our best to ignore it.

Once I was fine enough to get some rest, Gon told me that he was going to go for a walk for a little bit in order to find something fun to do. I didn't exactly want to fall asleep obviously, but I was much too exhausted and so it didn't take long at all for me to fall asleep. By the time I was awake, I noticed that it was pitch black out our window and my friend was fast asleep in his bed.

I was thankfully feeling a little bit better than before; although I still felt really sick and so I did my best not to move from my bed too much. Grabbing onto a little bit of water that was popping out of my bag, I drunk it down pretty fast and then picked out the card from before.

Twisting it in different directions, I could feel my cheeks and ears blushing a fire red at even the thought of this. "W-Wha would he t-th-ink about this....Is this even a good i-idea...?" I said to myself through my many coughs.

Looking over at Gon, I was torn between not saying anything and actually doing my best to attempt this; we have been together for a long time so such a thing wouldn't be sort of believable though it might be kinda awkward. "Nyu....Nyan...." I sighed to myself and starting walking over to him.

He had on the most adorable face in the entire world while he slept there with a sweet smile. "Mito I didn't release any animals...no, don't take my rod away...Mito!" He kept talking in his sleep which only made me burst out laughing at him; trying my best to cover my mouth so that I didn't wake him up.

"Maybe I should try telling him that I want to; I mean it isn't like I can lie that meoow don't want to marry Grown, but it doesn't change the fact that we are so young. Even so...I want to bwe with him forever." Deciding to shake him awake, I was about to say something to his barely awake self, but he looked at me with instant concern and got out of his blankets and started to push me under my own once more. I didn't even know how to react at first so he was able to make me forcefully.

The only problem with this whole thing was that the second he did that I dropped the Rainbow Diamond Card without thinking and it landed under my boyfriend's bed. With more than disappointment evident on my face, I breathed out a deep sigh.

"If it's food you want I have some leftover soup ruff can eat, ok?" I knew he was trying to help me like the kind boyfriend he was, but this was only causing more problems. Although, it wasn't exactly like I wanted to tell him that and so I just scratched my cheek nervously while making up the excuse that I really was hungry like he said.

Once he was away from me, I peered to the side and ran my fingers throughout my silver hair while feeling my tail whoosh around anxiously. "It wasn't like I wanted to anyway...meow mow, I'll get it later." I mumbled under my breath to myself.

Taking the food from him, we chatted for the rest of the night until we both passed out from being so tired. It was kinda nice since Gon actually fell asleep on my bed on accident and was still asleep by the time I actually woke up due to the evening sun waking me up. But there was something seriously wrong with me once I was awake.

It wasn't like there was anything in particular he had been doing different than normal other then not talking in his sleep for once, but I could feel my heart racing while all my senses were on fire. Before I could even control myself, I ended up pressing my lips against his own.

It felt much too sweet and warm to the point I couldn't control any part of my entire being. Letting myself dive deeper and deeper, I ended up falling under some sort of spell that he was casting onto me and licked his lips ever so gently. Biting softly on those lovely tasting lips here and there, It didn't take long at all for me to start devouring the inside of his mouth with my tongue.

My cheeks and ears were burning up like never before and it was too hard to stop myself from the second that I started. I didn't even realize it at first but my voice was mixed with some sort of moaning and purring that was more than full of ecstasy.

Though once my lover looked like he was about to wake up, I flinched away from him and off the soft blankets underneath us. Leaning against the wooden object, I was burying my knees into my face while doing my best to calm myself down.

I swore that I was still purring like never before but was doing my best to hide it. "Woof...Killua you're awake already...?" He asked me while seemingly taking a moment to actually wake up.

Lifting my head up to face his own I nodded as fast as I even could. "Y-Yeah, I was just waiting for you to wake up." I responded while still trying to recover from what was happening and stop him from hearing my purrs of ecstasy.

"I'm exciweted for today beacuse I have a surprise for you; actually I found it yesterday just hid it from you until now." Laying my head to the side in curiosity, I watched my lover pull out a small box that was colored in blandly. "Ruff, open it, ruff!"

Opening the small item, I was surprised for what was inside. It was some sort of cool looking silver necklace; it was really long and shined like nothing before that it was almost blinding. "This is so cool, I swear that I'll get you something really cool too once nyu feel better!"

"Ok, thanks so much, I can't wait to see what it is. Woof Woof." The two of us grinning at eachother happily, I slid out of my bed and got dressed into a long sleeved white shirt and some shorts that were colored a nice deep blue. Nodding my head to myself, we started to talk with eachother for a few hours but I couldn't stop thinking about how much I couldn't control myself and how far I would have gone if Gon hadn't woken up.

"Oh yea! That's right, I learned that it's possible for me to purr apparently; I think that means you can do something similar to that right, or would it just be me?"

"You can purr?! I wish woof had been there to see it I bet you would've sounded cute, when did you figure that out anyway?" Gon tried to ask me but I instantly tensed up at the question and did my best to figure out some sort of excuse so that he wouldn't think anything of it.

"I figured it out this morning." I started but swiftly added more onto my story in anxiety that he might think it was beacuse I was lieing next to him. "I woke up from a dream of sorts, meow, and I was purring for some reason; I don't really remember what it was about but I must've been really happy in it."

Laughing to himself, he just kept up his energetic smile that was beaming sweetly like it always does. "So you do stuff in your weep too; that means you can't kurock me anymore for talking during it!"

Embarrassed from his remark I just twisted my head to the side and crossed my arms, agitated. "I do nwot don't make up weird wutuff, besides you do it almost every night meow! Your exact words were 'Mito don't take away my rod, Mito please!' just beacuse I purred once doesn't count for anything."

"I see...so you were watching me sleep again is that how it was, I bet you're just making this up in order to cover that up." He told me which seriously made me embarrassed this time; mainly beacuse he was giving me a sort of sly smirk now and definitely looked like he was going to start teasing me.

"I didn't make that up and why would I stare at your boring face for no reason, you're the one who is always staring at me!"

Of course, he only kept up the chase which made me try even further to tell him off. "So you really were thwen? You don't have to lie wuuf me, It's obviously all over your face, grow."

"Shut up I was not baka!" Out of the corner of my eye his neko ears and tail were more than moving around in way too much excitement that it all definitely matched that annoying yet teasing look on his face. "You're just making that up beacuse you want eee to do that in your own oblivious world!"

"Oh really? Last time I checked ooo were watching me ruuf while I slept on that train remember; then when you caught notice of me you just acted like you were asleep. Erf wonder how many times you've done it by now."

"I told you that I didn't, nyu! I refuse nya listen to nya lies anymore, I'm going for a walk." Before I could get very far though, I started to feel somewhat dizzy again and was forced to fall back onto the floor. Hearing my friend come over to me, he helped me back onto the bed.

"You can't forget that you're sick Killua, I know you're much better than before but you can't go pushing yourself, ok?" Nodding my head at him, he started to prepare my breakfast for me; although that's when I remembered something important. Peering over at the Rainbow Diamond Card that was still under his bed, I was still trying to figure out how to get it without him noticing.

Eating my meal, my mind was racing over how exactly to even get close to it in the slightest. Finally coming up with some sort of idea, I tried my best to get him out of the room in order to sneak over to the item by asking him to get me a cold towel to help my warm forehead. Nodding his head at me he went into our bathroom since it was the closest place with the towels.

Since I didn't exactly have much time, I darted over to it and grabbed the item under there. Although since I did this so quickly like that, my headache was even worse and was starting to feel even more woozy; thanks to that I was forced to go back to my bed and lie down quickly. Watching Gon come out of the bathroom, I stuffed the card under my pillow and watched him place the wet object ontop of my forehead.

"You look even worsre Killua; here take some of these woof, I got them while you were sleeping yesterday, uff should help." Not objecting in the slightest, I swallowed the tiny pills and took a sip of water in order to get that foul taste out of my mouth. "I really hope chu geroff better soon."

"Me too." Since I couldn't exactly do anything at the moment, I started to think over what kind of present to give Gon while we talked to eachother. That's when it struck me; the Rainbow Diamond Card could be considered a gift, at least I assumed that much.

Even though I was thinking trying such a thing, I would seriously have to figure out what to say in the first place. It wasn't exactly like I could just hand it to him, it would seem like I cared less in the first place and would only give a bad impression in the first place beacuse a proposal is supposed to be special.

The whole thing was definitely making me nervous just thinking about it, but at the same time I was really excited about the thought of trying something like that. "Killuwa, what are you thinking about; you kinda just drifted off and your fluffy Neko stuff ruff, just floating around more energetic than normal."

"W-Wha they were?! N-N-Nyu! Sowwy, I sort of just got lost win thought for a second." Nervously laughing to myself, I gave my boyfriend a loving smile. "Let's go hang around town wonce I'm all the way better, meow?"

Agreeing to my suggestion, we started to talk for a little bit; still, I couldn't stop thinking about the Rainbow Diamond Card and was trying my best to come up with something, but it was sort of difficult considering the situation. Even so, I couldn't help myself but to keep this up, re-thinking over every single word; it was only becoming more and more special to me every second, and I just couldn't stop smiling.


	16. Love Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon finds an unknown potion that has some sort of strange effect, though Killua and Gon had no clue what they were getting into. After drinking the strange liquid, their life is changed completely as the two become what they never wanted to be, animals. How exactly will their relationship remain the same if they are stuck as Animals; and what exactly would happen to their feelings?

Editors Note: I really am sorry! Killua somehow gave me a cold yesterday >.< so unfortunately if I do not get better within three to four days I can't upload until I am. I am trying to get better quickly I swear, I won't abandon my Fanfictions completely, I will upload on one of my Pokemon fanfictions since I just started that one and 3 to 4 days on another one, that's why I chose not to upload on this one, Please Forgive Me!! >.<

Walking through town with Gon, I couldn't help smiling at him the entire time we went through the concrete road beneath us. I was tempted to tell him but was still really nervous about this whole thing and really wanted to make sure it was special.

"Killua, how much longer do you think it'll take Leorio and Kurapika? I mean, I know that they need a while to find the potion but still..." Gon asked while thinking the entire thing over curiously.

"Who knows, they are slowpokes in the first place so I don't think it'll happen instantly." Laughing along with Gon, we walked through the town while making some small talk with eachother joyfully. Though I couldn't stop thinking about how happy it made me to be around him like this; but something was still really off with what I was feeling when walking next to him.

"Come on Killua there's a really pretty water fountain just over here, see?" Grasping onto my hand he started to pull me through an alleyway and towards a structure that was pouring down bunches of glowing water. The instant he did though, I was ripping my hand out of his grasp and walking ahead of him without trying to look at him too much; of course this in itself was confusing Gon.

"Killua did I do something wrong?" Tilting his head at me, I turned back to see him trying to grasp onto my hand once more but I stepped away from him as fast as possible. He looked somewhat hurt beacuse of what I was doing, but there was no way I could touch him with my heart racing like this; I kept feeling like I would burst inside, but I just couldn't understand why.

"I-I don't want you touching me, it's weird alright?" Putting his head down, he nodded his head at me; when I tried to say something to cheer him up, he only looked at me with a forced smile and continued to lead me towards our previous destination. "Umm...Gon...I was thinking that you and I...never mind."

Stepping along once more, neither one of us would talk for a long time until Gon agreed we should go back to the hotel together. We still barley spoke to eachother, but while we did that I was thinking about the Rainbow Diamond card and what I could even possibly say to stop this awkward silence.

I tried to say something again but he only ignored me and went to take a swift shower which only made me more than exhausted beacuse of everything occurring at the moment. Since he wasn't there right now, I held up the Rainbow Diamond Card and clutched it tightly into my hands. "I don't want Gon to leave me...if I show him this will he stay with me?"

"I just don't know...but I should still try shouldn't I?" Hiding it behind my back, I breathed out a deep sigh while trying my best to stop these feelings from overtaking me at the moment. Once Gon finally came out of the shower, I watched him get dressed with a smile on my face; he was always like a ray of sunshine, and I loved that about him.

"Gon you see I wanted to tell you that-" Even though I was doing my best to just spit out the words, it was making me more than nervous and it was becoming incredibly difficult. Already feeling my face burning up beyond all belief possible, my tail kept flowing back and forth swiftly in way too much excitement that it was almost embarrassing.

I'm sure within that moment he was going to cut me off like he did before, but there was no way I would allow it. Running towards him, I grabbed onto the edge of his shirt and was nervously trying to form my words; although after taking a nice deep breath, I was finally able to manage out the words I was holding onto precisely.

"I-I mean, you know...we are best friends and I want to be with you for a really long time, I don't want you to vanish from my life; you're precious to me even if you can be an idiot. What I'm trying to say is do you want to marry me?" I knew that I was acting like a complete idiot who could barely talk in the first place, mainly beacuse looking at his face made me even more embarrassed; but he was still grinning like the idiot he was.

"I thought that I lost this, you took it from me?" Nervously laughing to myself, I rubbed the back of my head in hopes he wouldn't get mad about it. Regardless, he didn't seem to mind at all, if anything he looked happier than I was about this; although, it made me much too happy. Watching his tail flap back and forth quickly, he kissed me without even thinking about his actions.

Just with that simple move of his, I was quickly pushing him away, but he wouldn't accept it and before we knew it we were melting from just a simple touch; I couldn't really control myself and neither could Gon. It was like our impulses were on fire and there was nothing more either one of us could do but give in instantly. Locking our lips and tongue together lovingly, we were feeling the warmth from the inside of eachothers mouths and tongues.

Sliding his cold hands up my seemingly fluffy shirt, his fingertips were already pulling and twisting both of my nipples fiercely and roughly. Finally pulling his soft lips away from my own, his tongue felt soft yet gentle as it slid across my bare skin. It was already making me lose every sense within me and I could barely think anymore.

Even though I was doing my best, there was too much ecstasy filling my body to the point I was both purring and moaning the loudest my throat could manage. It didn't take long for both of our clothing to vanish from every inch of us before we assaulted our bodies; which definitely forced the two of us towards barely being able to control ourselves.

By the time Gon had begun to suck on my ears ever so gently; my loving purrs and our entwining moaning was only pushing us deeper and deeper to the point there was no return.

We weren't even sure anymore how long we were going through every inch and corner of our bodies that was even possible. It was impossible to stop by the time we started and I could've sworn that by the end of it we barely had any conciousness left; all we could even process was the knowledge that there was cum everywhere and we could barely even stand by this point anymore from each and every action.

Giving eachother one last smile, we let out one last deep kiss that turned into our tongues entertwining in almost every single possible way imaginable. Somehow; I could no longer feel that odd hesitation from before, except there was something else that was pushing me into continuing until it wasn't even possible to do it again.

Laying our heads against eachother while pushing our wet bodies together we let out a single remark before passing out completely. "I-I love you, I really do..." After that, the world just vanished while we smiled at eachother sweetly.


	17. Love Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon finds an unknown potion that has some sort of strange effect, though Killua and Gon had no clue what they were getting into. After drinking the strange liquid, their life is changed completely as the two become what they never wanted to be, animals. How exactly will their relationship remain the same if they are stuck as Animals; and what exactly would happen to their feelings?

Editor's Note: 💖 Ok, I am finally back! :) Hope you enjoy yourselves with the new chapter and for being patient with me, I made a sort of special chapter and you'll see why, thank you again! 💖

Sitting up finally, I found myself unable to stop smiling at the boy next to me who finally woke up once he noticed that I was awake. Making the most adorable woof sounds possible I couldn't stop wondering how lucky I was to be with him until he wouldn't speak to me except for making wolf sounds. I was really confused and thought he was playing around so I just ignored it and got our breakfast.

Handing it to him, he munched down on it quickly and practically devoured it; although I couldn't stop loving that innocent-like face. Something was off about him though beacuse all he did was look at our surroundings while making wolf sounds sometimes; he was really distant and just plain acting strange.

When I tried to wave my hand in front of his face, he just smiled at me without any hesitation. "Gon...? Why are you acting like a...I'm wrong aren't I?" Grasping onto his shoulders I tried shaking him but he only got annoyed and bit me which definitely made me glare at him; regardless I had more important things to think about.

"Then again there were signs that I didn't notice until now like how I started purring...does that mean it'll happen to me too? The Potion was supposed to turn Gon into an animal but we halfed it so the effect was cut in half, that's why we're still human. Gon is turning into a Dog...he doesn't remember anything does he?"

Widening my eyes I dashed over to the phone and called Leorio and Kurapika in an instant. Without even letting them speak I just yelled at them instead due to how panicked I was. "How far away are you; tell me right now?!"

"Calm down, we're a few days away, what's wrong with you?" Clenching my teeth I hung up the phone instantly and ran over to Gon who was still sitting there joyfully without saying anything. "It's going to be alright Gon, I'll figure something out, you'll see."

Tilting his head at me, he just watched me confused while I took a step back; still trying to process the whole thing. "Whoever that was wanted him as a dog so that she could take away whatever he paid her didn't she...it was all a lie...I'm going to lose Gon forever, there's nothing that I can do..."

Holding onto Gon tightly, he held me back, although I'm not sure if he even knew why I was acting like this in the first place. "I'll figure out something...I will..." Even though I kept saying that, I could still feel shivers flying fiercely down my entire body while my eyes were crying more than ever. It was more than clear for me that I was just...terrified.

"I can't...I can't lose you, why didn't I see it before?" Without any warning, I could hear a Meow coming out of my mouth and I was trying so hard in order to find a solution to this but nothing was coming to mind. Laying my head on his shoulder, I could feel myself trembling in more ways than one and I'm guessing Gon noticed how scared I was so he layed his head against mine. "I'll look for a Potion in town, meanwhile stay here and don't go anywhere alright?"

Nodding his head at me; I gave him one last kiss that I wanted to last an eternity, but after a few minutes I finally walked out the room and closed the wooden door gently behind me. Afterward, I was practically running out of the large building and to wherever the closest stand was; asking around until there was no where left to ask, I started searching throughout the entire town so quickly that I swore my body was going to ache from all of this due to how exhausted I was becoming.

When I finally found the courage to stop, I swore that I was going to give up hope by this point. There was just nothing I could do except call Leorio and Kurapika to tell them to get here faster, but would that even do anything for the two of us in the first place?

Thinking back to our first encounter with the Potion, if I didn't give in to Gon due to my weakness around him, then non of this would've happened. We would still be best friends and we could keep going on adventures with eachother, all I did was assume that things were fine and nothing could tear us apart all that time.

"This is all my fault, I forced this onto him like an idiot, I hate myself. How do I even look at Gon without trying to apologize constantly...I-I'm so sorry, if I hadn't...we would still have our nen we would still be together."

"The potion we got from Leorio and Kurapika only increased its effects...what have I done?" Crying my eyes out, I kept wishing for some sort of miracle to occur but all I could do was stand there crying my eyes out till there was no more tears left.

"I should go take care of Gon...I can't leave him by himself like that..." Keeping my head down, I started back down the concrete slowly while trying to regain my thoughts with each thudding step below me, no matter how difficult that was.

Once I got to him finally, I saw him peacefully eating some food on the floor and drinking some water in peace. Going over to him, I patted him on the head affectionately which definitely made him happy; and it was able to make me smile just as much.

"I'm sorry Gon, this was my fault." Hoping I would somehow awaken from this nightmare, I pressed my lips against his and let myself entertwine our lips and tongue together in a tender ecstasy. I couldn't stop myself from finding the courage to start crying again, but wouldn't let go of him no matter what I was feeling.


	18. Love Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon finds an unknown potion that has some sort of strange effect, though Killua and Gon had no clue what they were getting into. After drinking the strange liquid, their life is changed completely as the two become what they never wanted to be, animals. How exactly will their relationship remain the same if they are stuck as Animals; and what exactly would happen to their feelings?

Editor's Note: I hope you don't think ending it here was too rushed but I think it fits so enjoy the ending and thanks for reading until now. ❤

Sitting on the bed next to Gon, I couldn't even find the courage to speak a single word while watching Gon sleeping on my lap with a peaceful smile. Moving the hair covering his face to the side ever so gently, I just stared at him; the entire time I had already realized that I had given up and couldn't stop my guilt from overtaking me.

Thinking back to the time I had with Gon on our first journey, it was so peaceful and sweet, he was always wearing a smile on that idiotic face of his and tried his best to stay positive no matter what happened. He had always been there for me even if it seemed practically impossible to help me, I never deserved a friend like him and couldn't stop wondering how lucky I was.

Holding the small Rainbow Diamond card in my hand I didn't even care to crush it completely and throw it into a nearby trash can. It means nothing to me anymore.

Trying my best to calm myself down, I sung a few lyrics to a song I heard before to myself for only a mere minute. "Step one you say we need to talk; he walks you say sit down it's just a talk, he stares politely back at you, you stare politely right on through. As he goes left and you stay right, between the lines of fear and blame, you begin to wonder why you came."

I already knew a song that wasn't exactly the most cheerful wasn't the best idea, but it helped me calm down. I wasn't exactly in the mood to go around flinging happy ass songs everywhere, besides the more I thought about it the more it described how I was feeling at the moment and was able to help me vent a tiny bit.

Eventually looking over at the nearby window that shown a deep yet bright blue flowing across every inch of it; I could feel myself becoming somewhat distant. Rubbing Gon's hair softly, I couldn't take my eyes off of the night sky until I heard him say something that surprised me all of a sudden. "Killua..."

Seeing tears falling down his face, he was clinging to me much too tightly although I was sure he was still sleeping and said it in his sleep, even so it didn't matter to me beacuse I got to hear him speak like normal finally.

Bit by bit I was starting to realize that even if I tried to there was no way for me to speak anymore like I wanted to while every sense of mine was becoming much too distant. Looking around at my surroundings it was as if everything was blurring and I couldn't understand what was happening. "Gon..."

Hearing a small ringing sound, I saw Mito's phone number on the ID but instead of picking it up, I just ignored it completely and watched over my boyfriend instead. I knew it was wrong to ignore her in the first place but even if I had answered there was no guarantee I could talk properly or end up having to lie about everything to my boyfriend's aunt which would've been even worse. There was just no escaping.

Giving him a small peck on the forehead I lied him down onto the pillow instead and lied besides him while staring at him the entire time, refusing to take my pupils off of the loving boy infront of me. Eventually I couldn't stop myself from passing out and by the time I had woken up I wasn't even sure anymore how much time passed throughout that entire time.

Interestingly enough I had found Kurapika and Leorio besides us while making sure we were alright; most likely beacuse they noticed how out of it we were. Even so, Gon looked in even worse condition than I was and the only conclusion I could come to was that we were still here beacuse the Potion hadn't taken over us just yet, but who knows how much longer we had.

I barley understood my surroundings anymore, but did my best to hold on even if it wasn't much; thankfully Gon was doing the same thing as I was at the moment. The only problem that kept circling through my mind constantly was if the Potion would work this time, I knew our friends were assuring us that it would but how am I supposed to know for sure?

I could see the item in their hands placed in front of us and no matter how uneasy I had been, there was no mistaking that I had to at least try it beacuse I had no other choice. Examining his loving and ever so sweet grin made me more than happy; even through a moment like this was tearing us down, he was still smiling like an idiot. I would never be able to forget that smile of his beacuse it was one of my deepest treasures.

Holding the liquid close to my mouth, I took a deep breath before silently grinning to myself and letting the liquid flow quickly before there was anything that could interrupt it. Watching the various parts of a deep color disappear without any hesitation I couldn't stop smiling over the situation in happiness. Especially beacuse in that moment I could see Gon's eyes opening slowly and cautiously while crystal-like tears fell down his face.

Feeling the world fade away from me I didn't hesitate admiring that look on my boyfriend's adorable face that never stopped. "Killua, why didn't you take the Potion too instead of giving it all to me...I didn't want that!"

"This was my fault, if I didn't do that you might not have gotten cured. Besides I deserved it for doing this to you in the first place; I really do hate myself for this how can I live with myself like this?"

"Killua!" By that point I couldn't take anything more and completely let go with his fingers intertwined into mine tightly with tears flowing down onto our bright colored fingertips.

Opening my eyes once more I could see his face infront of mine once more and all I could do was stare at the young black haired boy holding onto me tightly. I couldn't understand why I was still here or why I saw Gon in front of me even in the slightest after all that happened. Only seconds after that I noticed that there was no longer a tail or ears anywhere around my body even in the slightest. "Never do that again!"

"I'm sorry..." Holding him close to me, I saw our friends breathing a sigh of relief from seeing how much better I was and once I tried asking how they even found a way to bring me back, I was told that they found a way to create the same Potion as before and did their best to give it to me quickly as they could. "Really I am sorry..."

I was more than happy that we could be together once more and as far as I knew things had returned back to normal before this whole thing occured. Even still I couldn't live with myself for how much I caused, but Gon didn't care about any of that in these slightest as he tackled me down onto the bed and pressed his lips against mine; even if I attempted to get him off of me, I wasn't doing so well. I was forced to give up even if I didn't want to; even so, I was somehow more than happy that we were together once more.

Once my boyfriend finally found his courage to get off of me, I was handed some sort of item. Interestingly enough, it was the Rainbow Diamond card I threw away, and I could feel my cheeks finally blushing up a bright red and he was no different. "I told you we would always be together remember; I won't allow you to forget that." I heard my boyfriend say before he lied his head onto my shoulder.

"We still exist you know, if you're going to keep this up should we leave the room or...?" We could easily hear Leorio ask us which made our thoughts break into the present finally and we looked over at them with large grins on our faces before laughing over Leorio's remark. One thing was clear through all this; no matter what I could stay besides Gon once more, and hopefully forever.


End file.
